In the packaging of products, it is frequently necessary to disinfect or sterilize surfaces that convey the products or filling contents. These surfaces include surfaces that come in contact with a product or filling contents, surfaces of packaging and packaging closure elements, and machine surfaces that come in contact with a product or filling contents and/or with a treatment medium or treatment means introduced into the packaging during filling. This is particularly important so as kill germs. These include germs that are harmful to the product, such as fungi, bacteria, viruses, etc.
A known method for carrying out such a procedure is to use a suitably powerful disinfection agent.